Visions Of Love
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When Remy was on Three Mile Island he befriended and fell in love with another mutant who had been kidnapped, escaped with no way to get her out. Now he's teamed up with Logan and is making his way to help get her out after two years but he's breaking promises too. Remy/OC. (Set in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and a little past the ending.)


Author's Note: Hello loves! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and all that. Remember to review, follow, and favorite so I know if you like it or hate it. This takes place in Origins and part of the first movie. This is a Remy/OC love story but there is a little of other pairings just so you know. Thanks again readers! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, I just own my OCs.

* * *

**Visions Of Love / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter One: Agreements**

Shuffling a deck of cards, Remy Lebeau leaned back in his chair. It had been a long night and people were still lining up to try and beat him in poker. The dark brown contacts that covered his blood red eyes were making them burn slightly from being in for hours but he couldn't take them out, he didn't want to scare any easy-money away tonight. He tipped the edge of his hat down as he dealed the cards and they began their game. It had taken him only a few seconds to realize that none of the men had poker faces and only minutes to find out their weaknesses.

Poker had always been his way of keeping his mind off Cassie but today the guilt seemed to multiply by the second. It was the two year anniversary of his escape and all he could think about was the look on her face when they made that stupid promise. She probably didn't even know if he was alive or not, if he had lived through the escape. He leaned up against the table as he played winning the game completely. A new group soon took their places as he shuffled again.

"Are you Remy LeBeau?"

Not looking up from the cards Remy smirked and asked, "Do I owe you money?" When the answer was negative Remy looked up to see a burly man sitting across the table from him. It was clear that the man was a feral mutant, Remy had gotten into it with them a few times since he was off Three Mile Island and none of those times had ended well for him. "Remy LeBeau I am. May I deal you in?"

"What can I get for seventeen dollars?" Logan said flipping through his wallet causing everyone at the table to chuckle. He looked around giving everyone except Remy a look that clearly put them into their place making Remy smirk.

"A cab ride home perhaps?" Remy said making the others laugh and Logan to roll his eyes. He dealed the feral in even without his money. Something about this man had Remy interred and he wanted to know what Logan wanted from him. "What brings you to this fair city?"

"Victor Creed." Logan answered not one for beating around the bush. Flashbacks of Sabertooth flashed behind Remy's eyes and he paused cards stilling in his hands for just a moment then he began dealing again trying to act like nothing had happened throwing in a small 'who's that' for measure. "The man I'm going to kill. He works for a man named Stryker on an island. I just need to know where it is."

"And why do you think I know?" He answered pausing again as flashes of Cassie hit him like a train.

"Because I know who you are, Gambit. You're the guy who escaped and the guy whose going to take me back there."

Remy leaned back letting the shade of people around him hide his face so the man wouldn't see his expressions. Light hit the tags on Logan's chest making Remy think back to the tags that hon on the necks of the people who had tortured him and so many other mutants. "Those are some mighty nice tags you got there." He said, his voice calm and collected. "The man who took me were tags just like 'em."

With that last word, Remy flowed kinetic energy into one of the cards in his hand and threw it at Logan knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Logan growled ready for a fight but was suddenly knocked back by almost a full deck. He hit the wall knocking it down with him and landed in the alley where John was suppose to be waiting for this very reason.

_**-Cassie & Remy-**_

Cassie glared into the blindfold she was wearing. The guards were stupid enough to think that she didn't realize where she was going. They went the same place every day: out the double doors then ten feet straight, twenty feet to the right, and finally up 10 stairs to the lab. It was always the same reline but she couldn't seem to escape like Remy had done. Her cell was specially made so she couldn't have "visions" but also made her completely blind making impossible to find anyway out without someone else's help. She clenched her teeth knowing what was coming next even without her gift. She was lifted into the air and sat on a hospital bed, ankles and wrists were bound to the sides so she wouldn't be able to move much, just enough to make her feel a bit in control then to rip it away from her at the last second.

"Ah, Mutant 864." An all-too-familiar voice said from the foot of the bed as the blindfold was ripped from her eyes and after a few blinks she could see again. She didn't look around the room, she had it memorized and knew that the tiny table next to the bed was covered in needles and medicine that would make her more "cooperative" to their cause. She didn't fight when a nurse put the IV in each arm knowing that nothing good came from fighting needles, she had learned that the hard way when she first came to this room almost eight years ago.

Once the medicine was in, Cassie knew that she only had a few minutes before she would be a "mindless creature" as they put it. She sighed listening to Stryker talk to the nurses letting them know to bring in certain items that they wanted me to know past behind. It was an easy way for them to tell if someone was dead or not, if the item was on them when they died then I could easily tell them. But that was just one of my "tricks" I guess. Watching the cart being wheeled into the room, my head became to become fuzzy and I knew that my time was up for now and when I woke I would be back in my cell blind and hopeless.


End file.
